


Sana'y Tayong Dalawa (Sa Huling Pagkakataon)

by unrestraynedrevolution



Category: EXO
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, highschool lovers!au, xiuchen and seho if you squint
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrestraynedrevolution/pseuds/unrestraynedrevolution
Summary: of highschool lovers and unsure futures.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 33





	Sana'y Tayong Dalawa (Sa Huling Pagkakataon)

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY CHANBAEK DAY!!!!
> 
> eto lang ang kaya kong maiambag today sana sapat na ito uwu 
> 
> enjoy so much mwah
> 
> ano pa ba ilalagay dito
> 
> chanbaek lang malakas 
> 
> [inspired by true events--ay joke, by DecAve's Huling Sandali :)]  
> [to cj, my favorite highschool fling.]

Baekhyun arrived in front of the classroom at 5:25AM. Kabado siya simula the night before kaya halos limang oras lang ang tulog niya. Having studied in a public school since elementary, sanay naman na siyang laging 6AM ang pasok pero he still despised na ganun kaaga ang schedule. As the sun continued to rise and illuminate the surroundings, mas dumarami ang nagsisidatingan na estudyante. Mas tumataas din ang kaba ni Baekhyun kada may tumitingin sa kanya dahil medyo unfamiliar ang mukha niya. _Bakit nga ba siya nasa tapat ng classroom ng section one eh taga special program in the arts siya?_

Nang dumating ang teacher sa first subject, agad ding nagsipasukan ang mga estudyante. Si Baekhyun ang huling pumasok and all eyes were on him. Kalilipat niya lang from the SPA to regular section at syempre, wala siyang kilala ron at wala rin siyang designated seat. Baekhyun loved meeting new people, pero sobrang nakakahiya talaga na all eyes were on him at wala siyang kilala sa mga ito. Section one students always look smart at mukhang ayaw sa outsiders. Baekhyun went to the backmost part ng room at doon umupo, hoping that for the next few days, magkaroon na siya ng kaibigan.

Weeks passed by at halos lahat naman na, kasundo ni Baekhyun. He’s nice to everyone kaya there was little to no problem at all. Ang naging main friends niya na lagi niyang kasama tuwing break time at pauwi ay sina Sehun, Jongdae, at Junmyeon. Sila rin ang apat na laging bida tuwing class discussions dahil recite nang recite. Si Sehun na member ng softball team ang pinaka maraming fans na kahit Grade 7 palang ay may mga ka-chat na from higher grade levels. Sina Jongdae at Junmyeon naman ang kasama ni Baekhyun mang-hunting ng mga pogi lalo na sa tapat ng building ng mga Grade 9 at 10.

Their first year of high school was full of immaturity, pawisang paglalaro in front of the building, pambuburaot ng pagkain sa isa’t-isa tuwing break time, at paghahabol sa mga seniors na magaganda’t gwapo. Seventh grade wasn’t so bad for Baekhyun.

“May lima raw na nalipat sa ‘tin from section two diba,” Banggit ni Junmyeon habang dinidilaan ang tig-benteng ice cream in a bun niya dahil mayaman siya. “Na-meet n’yo na?”

Jongdae nodded. “Kung sila yung sumakop sa isang row kanina at ang ingay habang elections ng class officers, then yes.”

“Yung tatlong lalaki at dalawang babae ba?” Sehun said habang ngumunguya ng tig-twenty five na giniling with rice kasi mayaman din siya. Tumalsik kay Baekhyun ang dalawang butil ng kanin.

“Kadiri ka,” Inirapan ni Baekhyun si Sehun na ngumiti at nag-peace sign na lang. “Ang tatangkad nung mga bagong lipat na lalaki, lalo yung Chanyeol.”

“Oh, _lagot,_ matangkad. Type mo,” Sambit ni Jongdae at kumagat sa tig-sampung turon na binili niya sa canteen, as a hampaslupa. Tumawa naman si Junmyeon.

“Hoy, _ako_ , matangkad,” Tinuro ni Sehun si Baekhyun gamit ang plastic fork. “Type mo ‘ko, ‘no?”

Inirapan ulit ni Baekhyun si Sehun at tumayo na para bumalik sa building nila. “Gago, ayoko sa incest.”

Agad namang humabol si Jongdae kay Baekhyun at bumulong. “Oh, ayaw mo sa incest? Sabagay turing kapatid tayong apat… _pero bakit crush mo si Sehun?_ ”

Baekhyun just playfully slapped Jongdae at binilisang maglakad papasok sa building.

Madilim na ang paligid dahil ala-sais na rin ng gabi. Patapos na ang P.E class nila at hinhintay na lang makatapos ng activity ang mga natitira pa sa listahan. Nagsisigawan ang mga kaklase niya dahil sobrang hyped sa activity ngunit si Baekhyun naman ay nakaupo sa gilid, yakap-yakap ni Jongdae habang humahagulgol.

“Oh tanga _,_ saglit lang… may panyo kasi, ‘wag ‘yung tshirt ko ang punasan mo ng sipon!” Inabot ni Jongdae ang panyo sa nakayukong si Baekhyun habang nakahawak sa baba ng tshirt niya. “Broken ka na nga, dugyot ka pa.”

Umangat ng tingin si Baekhyun at inirapan si Jongdae. Magsasalita sana ito pero nang makita ulit sina Sehun at Junmyeon, humagulgol siya ulit. Narinig niya ang concerned na boses ni Junmyeon na nagtatanong kung anong nangyari but Jongdae quickly told them na _wala, trip niya lang umiyak_. Lumala pa ang iyak ni Baekhyun matapos magpaalam si Sehun na dadalhin niya raw si Junmyeon sa clinic dahil na-sprain at ‘wag na raw nilang hintayin para makasabay pauwi.

Jongdae sat beside Baekhyun at hinimas ang bunbunan nito.

“Magkaakbay s-sila?” Baekhyun asked habang nakayuko pa rin.

“Malamang,” Jongdae answered at umiyak ulit si Baekhyun. “Malamang, _tanga_ , inaalalayan niya nga kasi na-sprain.”

“Eh bakit may pagyakap kaninang nakatapos sa race si Sehun?! Kailangan ba ‘yon?” Baekhyun asked again, his voice hoarse.

Jongdae sighed. “Kahit ‘di pa naman sabihin sa ‘tin nung dalawang ‘yon, obvious namang M.U. na sila…”

Tears fell from Baekhyun’s eyes again pero this time, tumayo na siya papunta sa pinagtambakan ng bags nila. Jongdae followed lang. They were quiet habang nasa byahe pauwi, far from the usual rides na ang daldal ni Baekhyun at rant nang rant tungkol sa mga kagrupo niya sa groupings. Nagsalita lang ulit si Baekhyun nang malapit na siya bumaba.

“Pogi ni Chanyeol ‘no…” He trailed off. “Siya na lang crush ko. ‘Tangina ni Sehun.”

Jongdae smiled lang and nodded. “Ingat.”

Second periodical exam na nina Baekhyun mamaya, pero heto siya at gising na gising at 2:30AM habang may ka-chat. Matalino naman si Baekhyun at nagbasa-basa naman na siya kanina kaya medyo kampante na siya, pero nawala totally sa isip niya na may exam siya kinabukasan nang magsimula silang mag-chat ni Chanyeol kaninang 10PM. Sa almost 5 hours na nag-uusap sila, puro landian lang ang ginawa nila. _Ito siguro yung reason bakit memorable ang high school life,_ Baekhyun thought. _Ang saya makipaglandian._

Noong una, nagpapansin lang siya kay Chanyeol Park dahil gusto niya lang maka-get over kay Sehun na crush niya since Grade 7. Mas okay naman si Chanyeol dahil mas matangkad, mas matalino sa Math, at magaling din sa basketball. Tahimik nga usually si Chanyeol sa room, unless kasama yung dalawang makulit na tropa nitong si Minseok at Yixing. Kapag mag-isa si Chanyeol sa room tuwing break time, tahimik lang ito habang nagd-drawing ng kung anong ‘di naman nakikita ni Baekhyun dahil nahihiya siyang lumapit. Minamasdan lang ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol noon kasi sobrang peaceful nito habang focused sa ini-sketch. One time habang nakatitig si Baekhyun, naramdaman siguro ni Chanyeol na someone was looking at him kaya’t napatingin din ‘to kay Baekhyun. Chanyeol smiled… at kinagabihan, nagsimula ang unang chat nila.

Una, nagtanong lang si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun kung anong assignment. Mali pa nga ang spelling nito sa pangalan ni Baekhyun.

 **Chanyeol Park:** hi baehyun ano assignment sa A.P. kanina d ko ksi narinig

 **Baekhyun Byun:** Pare, Baekhyun. May K bago yung Hyun.

 **Chanyeol Park:** sory naman po baekhyun

 **Baekhyun Byun:** Sorry* Anyway gusto mo kopya ka na lang sakin bukas? Lib tayo?

 **Chanyeol Park:** sure ka ?

 **Baekhyun Byun:** Oo agahan mo lang pasok mo

 **Chanyeol Park:** nays nays

 **Chanyeol Park:** salamat : D

They continued like that for a week. Magtatanong si Chanyeol kung anong assignment, tapos mag-ooffer si Baekhyun na pakopyahin siya except kung Math ‘yun. Dun naman siya tinuturuan ni Chanyeol. In between library ~~kopyahan~~ study sessions and kulitan habang kumakain ng lunch sa canteen before pumasok sa klase, Baekhyun found out na hindi na lang panakip butas ang tingin niya kay Chanyeol. Baka nga _seryosong crush_ niya na.

Tatlong buwan na silang puro chat at subtle landian sa room at pagod na si Baekhyun. Oo, he told his mom na ayaw niya muna mag-jowa, pero _please_ _pwede bang_ _pahingi na ng label?_ Kahit verbal confession nga eh wala siyang natatanggap kahit halata namang mutual feelings sila ni Chanyeol. Usually tahimik yun sa groupchat ng section nila unless may mag-aaya maglaro ng LoL o ML pero minsan naglalandian na rin sila r’on. _Disrespectful_ nga raw, sabi ng class president nilang si Joohyun. _Mas disrespectful naman ata yung full force akong nilalandi, pinupuyat sa chat, at minemention sa Facebook posts pero hindi umaamin sa ‘kin sa personal?!_

No pressure naman talaga kasi nag-eenjoy rin si Baekhyun everytime naglalandian sila. Nakakarindi lang din talaga yung bunganga ni Jongdae minsan at pangga-gatong ni Sehun when the former is teasing Baekhyun. _Weh, may kayo ba, eh hindi pa nga umaamin sa ‘yo personally!_

Nagkataon pang may Grade 10 na lumalandi kay Baekhyun. Naka-table nila ‘to nung kumakain sila ni Jongdae sa canteen once. Ngumingiti-ngiti kay Baekhyun at nung natapos na sila kumain, biglang tinanong ang pangalan niya. Pagkauwi ni Baekhyun, may friend request na from a Jongin Kim. In-accept na lang ni Baekhyun, baka manghahatak lang ‘to ng pwedeng maging member ng club nila.

Hindi tanga si Baekhyun na ‘di kayang maka-pick up ng hint mula sa chats. Halatang nilalandi siya ni Jongin, lalo na’t nag-send pa ng voice message in which kumakanta siya ng Ligaya by Eheads. Noong una, ayaw patulan ni Baekhyun kasi _Chanyeol._ May ka-M.U. siya at kaklase niya pa. Hindi niya ugaling pumatol sa iba habang may kalandian pa siya. Kaso, nanlalamig na si Chanyeol these days. Busy dahil kasama siya sa Interschool Math Quiz Bee kaya’t wala nang masyadong oras makipaglandian. Aminado rin naman si Baekhyun na medyo naging boring na rin dahil araw-araw silang magkasama sa iisang classroom kaya’t wala nang ibang mapag-kwentuhan.

So Baekhyun decided to give it a try. Nakipag-landian siya kay Jongin.

Pang-umaga ang mga Grade 10 at panghapon ang mga Grade 8 kaya kahit nagka-klase, may ka-chat si Baekhyun. Napansin ni Chanyeol ‘yun kaya matapos manalo sa quiz bee, bumalik ulit siya sa full force pakikipaglandian with Baekhyun. Mas naging okay ang communication nila this time kaya naisipan ni Baekhyun na tigilan na si Jongin… unannounced. Ghinost niya na lang.

Baekhyun was contented with Chanyeol again dahil naghaharutan na naman sila. ‘Yun nga lang, wala pa ring confession.

“Bakit? _Bawal?_ ” Chanyeol asked emotionlessly habang nakatitig kay Baekhyun. The latter fought the former’s hard stare.

“…Hindi.” Baekhyun said through gritted teeth at tumayo para mag-walk out.

“Hindi pala eh,” Chanyeol smirked and closed his notebook. Tumayo rin siya at naglakad na pabalik sa upuan.

Jongdae looked mad dahil siya na naman ang sasalo sa pag-handle ng grupo. “Uhm.. ayun, guys… haha… Yeri, gawa ka na lang group chat, doon na lang tayo mag-usap mamaya.” Yeri gave a thumbs up at nagsibalikan na sa kanya-kanyang upuan ang groupmates nila.

Jongdae went outside the room at tinabihan si Baekhyun na nakaupo sa lapag.

“Ano ba ‘yan,” Jongdae sighed. “Pwede bang ‘wag muna kayong magtarayan, kahit groupings lang.”

Baekhyun stared sharply sa pader in front of him. “Civil naman ako, ah. Siya ang naunang um-attitude. Asshole.”

“Ayan, may unresolved issues kasi kayo tapos ayaw n’yo pang ayusin,” Jongdae slapped Baekhyun’s shoulder at umirap na lang si Baek. “Gusto mo tawagin ko mamayang uwian para maayos n’yo na ‘yan, ha? Kasisimula palang ng school year, bardagol level na kayo.”

Baekhyun stood up. “Gago, subukan mong palapitin sa ‘kin ‘yon. Hindi na kita kaibigan kinabukasan.”

Jongdae sighed lang ulit at sumunod kay Baekhyun papasok sa room.

Ninth grade felt short dahil sobrang busy nila sa academics buong year. May mga mag-jowa pa rin sa classroom nila, including Sehun and Junmyeon na hindi na nag-break since Grade 8 at si Jongdae naman ay M.U. ata with Minseok na tropa ni Chanyeol. While his friends busy themselves with balancing acads and lovelife, si Baekhyun ay busy lang sa acads at pag-iwas kay Chanyeol. Buong school year silang sobrang iwas sa isa’t-isa. Halatang ayaw talagang lumapit sa kanya ni Chanyeol at bilang si Baekhyun na ayaw magpatalo, umaayaw rin siya. Baekhyun became top of the class dahil ~~wala siyang landi~~ very focused sa pag-aaral while Chanyeol continued to bag awards from Math quiz bees and poster making contests. Inaaasar pa rin sila sometimes, pero naging mataray si Baekhyun at isang tingin niya lang sa mga nang-aasar ay titigil na. Chanyeol became more snobbish and dismissive na tropa niya lang usually ang pinapansin niya.

They both changed and nobody had a clue why. Only the two of them knew the reason.

The fourth year of high school felt like a whirlwind of emotions. There’s the feeling that one must enjoy their last year with friends, then the next there’ll be the influx of requirements and deadlines to chase, and then the irritating return of feelings for someone you thought you already moved past from. Or maybe that’s just Baekhyun’s last year of high school.

The school year started fine naman with Baekhyun ( _I’m starting with a clean slate!_ sabi niya). Medyo nagka-form ang katawan niya dahil nag-gym siya the summer before school started again and life _actually_ felt good! Matataas naman quizzes niya and recitations. Nasa tough ten pa rin siya ng class nila, halos kapalitan niya lang sa top 1 si Junmyeon. Baekhyun and his three friends always hangout din after classes dahil nga sinusulit na ang natitirang time with each other. Hindi naman sila siguradong pare-parehas sila ng university sa college.

Baekhyun _was_ doing fine.

Baekhyun was doing fine until isang araw may kumalat na chismis about Chanyeol and one of their classmates, Kyungsoo, na they’re going out. Hindi naman oblivious sa mga chismisan si Baekhyun pero hindi niya talaga napansin na may iba nang nilalandi si Chanyeol. The whole ninth grade, Chanyeol did nothing but study and play games and makipaggaguhan sa mga kaibigan niya.

That’s when Baekhyun got confused. _Bakit siya affected?_

Ang alam niya, _okay_ na siya. _Wala na_ , ready na siya to interact normally with Chanyeol Park. Si Chanyeol Park ay _nothing_ but a classmate. Wala na siyang issues with Chanyeol Park dahil it’s been two years and for god’s sake ga-graduate na sila. _Tama na, okay na, na-let go ko na._

Baekhyun knew he was lying to himself all these months nung nakita niyang nakaakbay si Chanyeol kay Kyungsoo, ngiting-ngiti habang tumitingin ng movie na panonoorin, and he felt like hinampas siya ni Sehun ng baseball bat sa dibdib. _Really, Lord, bakit ngayong nasa SM ako ay nandito rin sila? Very foul po. Bastos._

It was tough. Keeping the act na okay siya, it’s _alllll_ fine, walang hang-ups, habang nakikipag-interact kay Chanyeol sa classroom. It was hard keeping a straight face habang nakikitang enjoy um-acting sina Chanyeol at Kyungsoo habang nanonood lang si Baekhyun dahil writer siya at giniit ni Jongdae na hindi niya na kailangan umarte for grades. It was difficult pero tiniis ni Baekhyun.

_No way in hell I’d let him have the satisfaction of seeing me na hindi pa rin ako okay._

One day habang kumakain sa gazebo sina Baekhyun, hindi na napigilan ni Jongdae na itanong kung ano bang nangyari at naging mortal enemies sina Baekhyun at Chanyeol. Baekhyun was hesitant at first pero sobrang mapilit talaga ang tatlong kaibigan niya.

“Grade 8, last day ng school year... He confessed,” Baekhyun started at kumagat sa hotdog na binili niya sa canteen. “Tandang-tanda ko pa kung gaano siya ka-kabado nun. We were walking from the building towards the gate na, and he still isn’t speaking despite sinabi niyang may mahalaga siyang sasabihin.”

The three listened intently lang, kaya walang reactions. Baekhyun continued.

“He kept taking deep breaths na parang nahihirapan siya huminga and when I asked him ano bang sasabihin niya, nanginginig yung boses niya when he told me na saglit lang,” Baekhyun laughed. “Tapos he stopped me in front of the gazebo. Right then and there, he said: “ _Baekhyun, gusto kita_.”

Jongdae gasped but Sehun automatically covered his mouth.

“Then what did you say?” Junmyeon asked.

“I looked at him and then smiled. Tapos tinanong ko siya: _paano kung hindi na kita gusto?_ ”

January, two months before their graduation, nag-break sina Chanyeol at Kyungsoo. Ang sama pero Baekhyun can’t deny na sobrang laki ng ngiti niya noong binalita ni Jongdae sa kanya ‘yun at nanglibre pa siya sa Zark’s as a celebration.

Ang kinaiinis lang ni Baekhyun, Chanyeol was not devastated. Good friends pa nga rin sila ni Kyungsoo, nagbabatian pa sa classroom. _Puta, bakit sa lahat ng magb-break in good terms, sila pa?_ Baekhyun thought.

Baekhyun wanted Chanyeol to suffer din.

Or inggit lang siya dahil despite ending things, okay pa rin sa isa’t-isa sina Chanyeol at Kyungsoo.

Nonetheless, Baekhyun kept his tough façade until nagkayayaang magswimming ang klase nila, a week before the graduation ball.

Hindi sure ni Baekhyun kung gagawin niya pero Sehun, Junmyeon, at lalo na si Jongdae ay tinutulak siya para kausapin na si Chanyeol. Alam ng mga kaibigan niya how much he’s suffering. Alam na rin nila how this thing with Chanyeol started because Baekhyun wanted to move on from Sehun. They actually want to help him make things right with Chanyeol. Nag-volunteer pa nga si Sehun na maging middleman pero umaayaw talaga si Baekhyun.

Hindi niya sigurado kung maayos lang sila sa usap lang. Hindi niya nga sigurado kung maaayos pa sila.

But Chanyeol loved surprises and Baekhyun forgot that. Gustong malunod ni Baekhyun the moment he heard Chanyeol’s voice behind him. Sobrang pang-wattpad ng scene dahil mag-isa siya sa corner ng 7ft pool, sinisipa-sipa yung tubig as if sobrang interesting nun, at biglang may footsteps palapit. A raspy voice then called out his name.

Hindi kinikilig si Baekhyun. Naiiyak siya.

Naiiyak siya dahil Chanyeol really changed, mas matapang na ngayon, at alam niyang kakausapin na siya nito, this time not about an assignment or a group activity.

Chanyeol jumped sa pool para lang magbasa at umahon din ulit, sitting beside Baekhyun sa pool. The latter didn’t whine nung natalsikan siya ng tubig. He kept tapping his foot lang sa water ulit at pinilit na i-focus ang pandinig sa distant na ingay ng mga kaklase nila.

Baekhyun wondered sinong unang magsasalita. Should he go first? _Wait, pa’no ba? Kamusta ka? Sorry? Miss na kit—_

“Sabi ni Jongdae may sasabihin ka raw,” Chanyeok started. _Gago ka, Jongdae_. “Ano ‘yun?”

Baekhyun forced to switch his emotions off. “Wala.”

Chanyeol turned to him and raised an eyebrow. “Wala? Sigurado ka?”

“Wala nga. Bumalik ka na ron, mag-swimming swimming ka na. Leave me alone.”

_Leave me alone dahil hindi kita kayang diretsuhin at ayokong makakuha ng explanation because that would mean pakakawalan na talaga kita._

Maybe Baekhyun needs a translator here.

“Baekhyun, dali na.” Chanyeol’s voice is commanding. Luckily, ayaw ni Baekhyun ng inuutusan.

He splashed water on Chanyeol’s face. “ _Punyeta_ , wala nga. Alis na.”

Baekhyun stood up and started walking away but Chanyeol was quick to go after him. Ang tanga pero kinilig si Baekhyun nang hawakan ni Chanyeol ang braso niya para pigilan siya from walking away. Again, very wattpad.

“Hobby mo na ‘yang nagw-walk out. Nakakairita.”

“Bitawan mo ‘ko.”

Chanyeol smiled. “Ayoko, hangga’t hindi mo sinasabi ‘yung sasabihin mo.”

_‘Tangina naman, Chanyeol Park._

Chanyeol’s grip fell to his wrist and walked forward, Baekhyun trailing behind him.

“Sa cottage tayo, ‘wag rito. _Maingay_ ,” Chanyeol said. “Ayaw mo nun, ‘di ba.”

“Open naman ‘tong cottage, rinig pa rin ingay,” Reklamo ni Baekhyun at umupo. He opened the icebox at kumuha ng yelong ngunguyain. “Useless din.”

“Arte,” Chanyeol whispered. “Ano, dali na.”

Baekhyun pointed at his mouth.

“Ba’t ka kasi pumapak ng yelo, alam mong mag-uusap tayo.”

_Para may excuse ako not to talk long enough for you to leave._

Kukuha pa sana ulit ng yelo si Baekhyun pero agad nang sinara ni Chanyeol ang icebox at umupo sa ibabaw nun.

“Baekhyun, dali na. Malapit na time natin sa pool.”

“Bumalik ka na nga kasi r’on, wala namang pumipigil sa ‘yo.”

“Sige. Ako na mauuna,” Chanyeol sighed. “ _Sorry_.”

_Line ko dapat ‘yan._

“Sorry kung ano mang pagkakamali ko kasi alam ko namang wala akong ginawang mali dahil sino bang—“

“ _OO NA!_ ” Baekhyun shouted. Masyadong maingay ang background para may makarinig sa kanila. “Edi ako na mali! Ako na nang-ghost! Sorry ha, ang tagal kong naghintay sa ‘yo! Sana pala sa waiting shed tayo nagha-hang out dati, hindi sa library para naman aware akong nagpapahintay ka!”

Chanyeol is just staring at Baekhyun. The latter is standing, chest rising up and down because of harsh breathing.

“Kasalanan ko bang naghihintay ka pala ng putang inang end ng school year para umamin?! Kasalanan kong all those months naghihintay ako ng assurance?! Chanyeol, tangina naman, sino bang nauna sa ‘tin ditong umalis ng walang paalam...” Tears fell from Baekhyun’s eyes, which he quickly wiped away. This is not the time to be fragile.

“You came back after maging busy sa quiz bee mo nun and naging okay, ‘di ba? Tapos, punyeta, after a month biglang wala nang nagrereply sa ‘kin?! Hindi na ‘ko pinapansin sa school?! Grabe naman pala ang pagkahilig mo sa surprises, minsan wala na sa lugar.”

Chanyeol opened his mouth to say something pero closed it again. Baekhyun looked more furious.

“Ano?! Magsasalita ka?! Sige, tell me! Bakit ka nawala nun!”

Chanyeol breathed sharply. “...Naguguluhan ako. I never had serious relationships before, puro crush lang. Hindi ko naman intensyon na i-ghost ka kasi gusto ko lang mag-isip nun... pero ayun, nagtuloy-tuloy na nga.” Baekhyun scoffed.

“Ah, ganun...” Baekhyun faked a smile. “Tapos bumalik ka after two months kasi okay ka na ulit?”

“I saw you were interested again...”

“Ah, gago! So bumalik ka kasi it was convenient for you!”

Chanyeol stood up.

“Bakit ba parang wala kang ginawang mali?! Baekhyun, you seemed so into me before ako umamin nung end ng school year n’on. Tapos biglang ano?! Biglang “ _pa’no kung hindi na kita gusto?_ ”?! Ano ‘yun, Baekhyun!”

It was Baekhyun’s turn to shut up.

“Hindi ba kinulit pa rin kita after that? Baka kasi _test lang_ , since you like shit like that! Baka naman sinusubukan mo lang ako kung kaya talaga kitang matagalan. Pero hindi eh, blinock mo pa ‘ko sa messenger eh yun na lang ang mode of communication natin nun!” Chanyeol hissed.

“Umayaw na ‘ko that time. _Nagsawa ako_ ,” Baekhyun admitted. “Sorry.”

Baekhyun’s soft voice calmed Chanyeol down. Akala ni Baekhyun, yayakapin siya ni Chanyeol dahil ganun siya dati kapag nag-aaway sila. Chanyeol just smiled.

“Parehas naman tayong may kasalanan.”

“I guess...” Baekhyun trailed off. Silence followed.

“Okay na?” Chanyeol asked. “Baka may ‘di ka pa nasasabi. Mabigat din ang two years na nagkikimkim ka.”

Baekhyun stared at Chanyeol for a while and then shook his head. _Wala na. ‘Yun na lang._

Chanyeol smiled again and ruffled his hair.

(please listen to December Avenue's Huling Sandali while reading the next part!)

_March 31st. Graduation Ball._

**Chanyeol Park** : Baek, saan na kayo nina Jongdae?

 **Baekhyun Byun** : bahay pa

 **Baekhyun Byun** : bat mo tinatanong yieee ikaw ha

 **Chanyeol Park** : Baliw haha

 **Baekhyun Byun** : ikaw saan na?

 **Chanyeol Park** : Kaaalis lang ng bahay

 **Baekhyun Byun** : ingats hehe

 **Chanyeol Park** : Ikaw din :)

When Baekhyun and Jongdae arrived, nagsimula na ang program. May sariling catering ang section nila dahil sosyal si class president Joohyun kaya habang hindi pa sayawan, kumakain muna sila.

Hindi mahanap ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol dahil ang daming taong dumadaan. Hinayaan niya na lang. As if naman partners sila.

Halfway ng sayawan, umupo na lang si Baekhyun. Marami-rami na rin siyang nasayaw lalo sa mga kaklase niyang babae na kinikilig pa sa kanya. Buti na lang umupo na siya dahil nagsimula nang tumugtog ang slow songs. Wala naman siyang jowa.

Tanaw niya sina Jongdae na kasayaw si Minseok at Sehun at Junmyeon na hindi na naghiwalay sila nang makarating sa graduation ball _. Sana all._

Sobrang concentrated si Baekhyun sa mga nagsasayaw kaya hindi niya naramdaman na someone tall was walking towards him. Nagulat na lang siya nang may malaking kamay na in front of him.

“ _Tara?_ ” Chanyeol asked, smiling.

Baekhyun looked up. “Baka napipilitan ka lang.”

“Hindi ah.”

Baekhyun put his hand on top of Chanyeol’s and they walked hand in hand papunta sa gitna ng dance floor. Jongdae saw them and smiled at Baekhyun. The latter only rolled his eyes and smiled back.

When Chanyeol faced him, panic surged through Baekhyun’s system.

“W-wait... p-pa’no ba—“

Chanyeol took Baekhyun’s hands and placed one on his shoulder and intertwined the other with his own. Baekhyun won’t deny na kinilig siya when Chanyeol’s hand rested on his waist.

They kept swinging lang side by side. Nahihiya na si Baekhyun kasi sobrang lapit ni Chanyeol. Ramdam ni Chanyeol yung slight nginig ng kamay ni Baekhyun kaya kanina niya pa kina-caress ng thumb niya ang thumb ni Baekhyun.

Christina Perri’s A Thousand Years played and Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun’s head to rest on his chest. Mas lalong nanginig yung kamay ni Baekhyun dahil magkadikit na talaga sila at _oh my god ramdam niya yung paghinga ni Chanyeol at nakakabingi yung sound ng sarili niyang heartbeat—_

“Relax.”

Chanyeol felt Baekhyun’s body soften and he took it upon his own para i-sway sila together. Baekhyun mustered up all the courage he has left para magsalita. Baekhyun took a deep breath and Chanyeol chuckled.

“You’ve changed.”

“Really...” Chanyeol trailed off. “Ito na ako, eh.”

Baekhyun wanted to look up but he resisted the urge to do so. ‘ _Wag. Hindi ka iiyak. Not tonight._

“Willing akong tanggapin ka kahit ilang beses ka pang magbago,” Baekhyun said, voice small and almost like a whisper.

_“Baekhyun...”_

“Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol shifted his hand and rested it sa lower back ni Baekhyun.

“Kyungsoo and I broke up kasi feeling niya raw may iba akong mas gusto,” Chanyeol smiled kahit hindi nakikita ni Baekhyun. “Tama naman siya, though.”

_Aaah, Baekhyun. ‘Wag kang iiyak._

“I still like you, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol admitted. Baekhyun felt the grip on his back tighten.

“Pero hindi muna ngayon. Hindi ko kaya ngayon.”

Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun na nakapikit lang at nakasandal ang ulo sa chest niya.

“Bata pa naman tayo, Baekhyun. We have more ahead of us,” Chanyeol said. “Gusto ko ‘yung magiging tayo na kapag sigurado na tayo. ‘Yung may sarili na tayong buhay at hopefully naabot na natin ang mga pangarap natin.”

Baekhyun nodded again. “Okay.”

Sa totoo lang, he wanted to object. _Paano kung ‘di sila magkita ulit? Paano kung wala nang second chance?_

Chanyeol kissed the top of Baekhyun’s head.

“Ingat ka palagi, ha. I know you’ll be successful.”

“Chanyeol naman eh,” Baekhyun tried to force a laugh pero tumulo lang luha niya, “Ikaw rin. Ingat p-palagi, ha. I hope we’ll get to work together in the future.”

The song is coming to an end. Chanyeol slowly loosened his grip sa likod ni Baekhyun.

“I’ll look forward to it.”

The afternoon summer air is cool, considering that their whole unit felt like an inside of an oven. Baekhyun is at the balcony staring at nothing, mind travelling to events of his high school life ten years ago.

“Hoy, bakla ka,” Jongdae’s voice woke Baekhyun out of his trance. “Dalawang oras ka nang nakatulala d’yan, wala ka pa ring nasusulat? Inuubos mo lang ata battery ng laptop mo eh.”

Baekhyun sighed and exited MS Word. “Bwiset naman, Dae. Wala nga ‘kong masulat. Kahapon pa. Two days na lang deadline na ng at least five chapters nitong manuscript.”

Jongdae crossed his arms, watching Baekhyun shut down his laptop and walk towards his bed. The latter looked dejected. Laging ganyan si Baekhyun whenever he cannot write anything.

“Wala ka ba talagang masulat? Nakita ko notes mo yesterday, ang dami namang ideas na nakasulat.”

“Hindi naman ibig sabihin maraming idea eh masusulat ko agad,” Baekhyun picked up his laptop bag and stuffed whatever he’s going to bring. “Magsusulat na dapat ako kanina. Kaso naalala ko bigla si Channel.”

“ _Chanyeol_ ,” Jongdae laughed. “Channel amputa! Ayun pala eh, why not write about him?”

Baekhyun stared at Jongdae with a knowing look. “Seryoso ba? Mapapanindigan ko ba sulatan ng isang buong nobela ‘yun eh ang tagal ko nang naka-move on dun.”

“Try mo lang naman!” Jongdae pushed. “Saan ka pala pupunta? Beanleaf?”

“Beanleaf,” Baekhyun answered as he rummaged through his clothes. “Baka dun, makapagsulat ako.”

“Okay, ingaaaaat,” Jongdae sing-songed. “Notebook mo ha, baka makalimutan mo. Hindi ko ihahatid ulit ‘yan sa ‘yo.”

“Oo na.”

“Also,” Jongdae reaches up for his towel. “Subukan mo lang isulat ‘yung tungkol kay Chanyeol. Malay mo that’s the reason ba’t bigla mong naalala ‘yung tao kahit wala na kayong communication whatsoever.”

Baekhyun stared at Jongdae and just nodded.

_Baka nga. There’s no harm in trying naman, di ‘ba?_

As soon as Baekhyun entered Beanleaf, his favorite tambayan and he even called it his “own personal heaven” kahit hindi naman siya ang may-ari, he set down his stuff sa pinakadulong pwesto. He ordered a XL sized Japanese Matcha at chocolate muffin.

Once he received his orders, nagsimula na siyang magsulat ng outline. While on the way, naisip niya na i-push through na lang pagsusulat about Chanyeol Park. Kung hindi niya mapanindigan at mawalan siya ng gana halfway, edi scrap. Uulit na lang ulit with other ideas. At least he tried.

As soon as he finished his outline, nagsimula na siyang magtype sa laptop niya. The thing with Baekhyun when he’s writing, nagzo-zone out siya from his background. Ang nakikita niya lang ay ang notebook niya at ang laptop at ang naririnig niya lang ay ang sound ng laptop keyboard habang nagt-type siya. Kaya nga siya sa dulo pumupwesto para walang istorbo.

Two hours passed and he’s already finished with the second chapter. Nagulat na lang din siya how fast he finished typing those, as if nagf-flow talaga yung words from his brain to his hands. Ubos na ‘yung drink niya so naisipan niyang um-order ulit. He was about to stand up when he noticed someone sitting in front of him.

_What the fuck, sino ‘to? How long has he been here?_

“Excuse me? _Hello?_ ” Baekhyun tried to get the man’s attention na nagp-phone in front of him. Nakayuko yung lalaki at naka-black na cap kaya hindi kita ang mukha. Ang dami-daming empty seats, bakit sa pwesto niya pa mismo umupo?

The man looked up and Baekhyun swore he couldn’t breathe for a second.

_“Chanyeol?”_

Removing his cap, the man smiled.

_“Hi, Baekhyun. Tagal na ah? We met again.”_

The tick tock of the clock and the clacking of laptop keys are the only sounds heard. It’s almost 3AM and Baekhyun is still typing on his laptop, finishing a novel. He felt someone shuffling on his side.

“Hey,” A raspy voice spoke and a hand crept up on Baekhyun’s thigh. “‘Di ka pa natutulog?”

Baekhyun smiled and set his laptop aside. He held Chanyeol’s hand.

“Nope. Still finishing the last chapter.”

Chanyeol stared at Baekhyun while he slowly caressed Chanyeol’s back. Ang daming scratches mula kanina.

“Ganda mo,” Chanyeol said and yawned. Baekhyun laughed a little and covered Chanyeol’s eyes for a moment, coaxing him to sleep.

“Tulog ka na, please. Aren’t you tired? Three rounds din ‘yun,” Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun’s hand. “ _Tulog ka naaaaaa_.”

“Hey, hindi porket tapos mo na ang illustrations for this, tapos ko na rin isulat,” Baekhyun reasoned. “I have deadlines na hinahabol, _love_.”

“Ginandahan ko pagka-illustrate sa ‘ting dalawa dun…” Chanyeol said. He then groaned and wrapped his arms sa waist ni Baekhyun. The latter suddenly felt sleepy.

“Okay, _okaaaay_ ,” Baekhyun raised his hands and yawned. “Turn off ko lang ‘tong laptop.”

Baekhyun tilted to the side and shut down his laptop na nasa lapag. His ass was in front of Chanyeol and the latter playfully bit it.

“Gago naman ‘to,” Baekhyun pinched Chanyeol’s nose. He slid under the covers at ginawang unan ang arm ni Chanyeol. The latter almost has his whole body draped kay Baekhyun.

“I love you, I love you, I love you...” Chanyeol whispered each time he pecked Baekhyun’s forehead. “Grabeng surprise yung naisipan ko lang pumasok sa Beanleaf a year ago tapos nakita kita. I love you.”

Baekhyun smiled and snuggled more to Chanyeol’s neck.

“I love you.”

Baekhyun fell asleep as Chanyeol kept on caressing the top of his head. Chanyeol whispered one more ‘ _I love you_ ’ before falling asleep again.

A few years after their high school graduation, Baekhyun lost hope that he’ll see Chanyeol again. He has been to so many places and countries, meeting new people here and there. For Chanyeol, Baekhyun became a fond memory na lang that he’ll be happy looking back on. Matagal niya nang tinanggap that he would not end up with him. Pero at the end, it was still them. The end game.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol--sila hanggang sa huling sandali.

**Author's Note:**

> hello ano kamusta naman kayo dyarn HAPPY CHANBAEK DAY WAWAWAWAWAWA 
> 
> salamat kung natapos mo ang oneshot na ito at umabot ka rito!!! pero kung hindi mo natapos okay lang din naman!!!!! wala na naman ako masabi anyway happy chanbaek day ulit!!!!!! plz leave sum kudos and comments if u want!!!! thankz so muchy uwu
> 
> [daldalan tayo sa twitter: @saintskies!]


End file.
